phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!
Phineas and Ferb build a rest stop for Santa because they feel nobody ever thanks him for all the joy he brings to the world. Doofenshmirtz creates a device to put the city of Danville on Santa's naughty list. Episode Summary It's the morning of Christmas Eve and are shown flying through the air on the "dual toboggan" beds as mentioned in the theme song. Meanwhile, Candace is in her room, talking to her mom on her cellphone. Linda and Lawrence are waiting for Lawrence's parents at the airport as the flight from England has been delayed. Linda is getting quite bored with Candace's dilemma about the perfect gift for Jeremy and asks Candace what her brothers are up to (after muttering, "Forgive me, boys."). Candace says that they are doing nothing, "which is kind of... weird." Candace quickly hangs up the phone and dashes to Phineas and Ferb's room. She finds them sitting in their beds. Candace is confused because she had not seen Phineas and Ferb on their trip through Danville in bed. Phineas mentions seizing the day without getting out of bed, and that they can cross that off their to-do list. Candace grabs the list from Ferb and notices that writing a letter to Santa Claus is number one on their list; she laughs and asks sarcastically when they wrote the list. When Phineas asks if Candace writes a letter to Santa, she laughs scornfully at them. Phineas, a bit upset, shows Candace a presentation of sightings of Santa Claus, and mentions that "making the most out of one day" is pretty interesting to him and Ferb. Candace soon realizes that this could be the way to get the perfect present for Jeremy: have him write a letter to Santa, telling "in detail" what he wants most, and getting a hold of it to buy him the right gift without looking like a loser. Phineas points out that she could also just ask Jeremy what he wanted "to avoid any unnecessary complications", and once again, Candace laughs him off. Candace leaves and Phineas mentions how awesome Santa is: he gives everything to everyone else, and never asks for anything in return. He asks Ferb if Ferb is thinking what he is thinking, and Ferb responds be handing him a blueprint. After a momentary gross-out (and a quick correction done by Ferb), Phineas decides to turn Danville into a giant thank-you card. Perry the Platypus puts a top hat on a snowman. The snowman comes to life and tells Perry to "Follow me!" A loud crash is heard, and the poor snowman's nose rolls over to Perry. He is next shown exiting the Agency's elevator into a faculty Christmas party, still holding the carrot. Francis Monogram spots him, eats Perry's carrot, and starts imitating the snowman that had just been hit by a plow. Carl the Intern mentions that it is "Secret Santa" time, and picks out Perry's present from underneath the tree. Perry opens it up to reveal "A Sal Tuscany Christmas" CD; Carl responds in a way that makes him seem like he is the one who is Perry's Secret Santa. Monogram's wristwatch starts making an "uh-oh" sound; Monogram tells Perry to look at the monitor behind him. The Monogram on the screen is briefing Perry when Perry turns around and sees that Monogram is holding up a sign that looks like his shirt he wears when briefing Perry during the summer. Monogram tells Perry to turn around and finishes briefing Perry, who runs off. The faculty party commences once again. Jeremy Johnson gets a wake-up call from Candace, who asks, "Whatcha doin'?" Isabella is seen putting down her newspaper and looking as though she has recieved a disturbance in the "Whatcha Doin'?" force. Candace is talking about writing a letter to Santa when she is interrupted by Phineas and Ferb, raising a picture of Santa onto the roof. When she continues talking to Jeremy, she has forgotten what she was talking about, and when reminded, she begins to laugh him off, but stops, remembering her plan. Jeremy starts to ask Candace a question when she hangs up, thinking he doesn't suspect a thing. Phineas and Ferb are on the roof of their house, admiring their creation: a "Rest Stop for Santa". Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet arrive, Buford commenting, "Cool clubhouse". Phineas then explains that it is not a clubhouse, but a rest stop for Santa. Phineas shows everyone the main highlights of the stop they have prepared for Santa, then explains why they have built it: as a thank-you to Santa. Meanwhile, over at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry has just burst through Doofenshmirtz's wall. Shocked, Doofenshmirtz traps Perry by stringing lights around him and a bird on his bill, singing, "And a partridge on a Perry. The platypus!" Doofenshmirtz continues and shows Perry the Naughtyinator. He then says that there is only one flaw in his plan: he doesn't hate Christmas. He explains that Christmas was always just okay in his childhood; that there was no "scarring backstory" to go along with it. To further explain his feelings to Perry, he starts singing. He mentions that he did not even make the plans himself; they were mailed to him from his Uncle Justin from Borneo, where he is rumored to be in hiding. He gives Perry quite a shock when he presses a button and says there is nothing else to do, until a chair pops out of the ground and he flops in it, saying, "...but to sit and wait for a reason," which relieves Perry and the partridge. are on a podium, announcing to everyone how they will be decorating Danville, and the decoration commences. A little festive music plays as a montage of the decoration. Candace is shown doing a dance while walking and singing a bit of "Got That Christmas Feeling" when she arrives at the Johnson Residence. She almost reveals what she is doing but stops herself. When Jeremy is distracted by the new arrival of tinsel, Candace is distraught and calls after him, saying that she "already licked the stamps!" Back at D.E.I., Doofenshmirtz is saying that all he wanted for Christmas was the ability to hate Christmas. A knock at the door brings him off his dilemma for a minute, and when he opens his door, there are some carolers singing "We Wish You A Merry Christmas". Doofenshmirtz comments that this is one of the reasons why he just can't hate Christmas. However, when the carolers start asking for "figgy pudding" in their song, Doofenshmirtz gets so aggravated by them that he fires the Naughtyinator. The North Pole's satellites have picked up that Danville is naughty. A long list of names streams out on a piece of paper, caught by Blay'n, who tut-tuts at it. Clewn't comes over, complaining that children get worse and worse every year. A random elf comes over and starts blabbing to Blay'n about Clewn't, and when he realizes that Blay'n has walked away, he mutters to himself that he is "never going to one of those seminars again." At the Flynn-Fletcher residence, Phineas, Ferb, and Candace have noticed that the sky has gone dark. A long line of mail trucks come driving up the snowy drive, and the last one stops, a mailman getting out. He apologizes to Phineas and Ferb, saying that everyone's letter to Santa was returned after being branded naughty. Phineas asks Candace how he could have been naughty, to which she replies, "Sometimes, we do a whole summer's worth of them!" Phineas is last seen looking at the branded letter. A television is shown with a news reporter talking about how the Christmas feeling has all been stamped out because Santa branded everyone with a naughty. Phineas sits straight up in bed, saying, "It was just a dream! Christmas isn't gone after all!" Isabella points out that however many times he tries that method, it isn't going to work, then asks him if he's going to stay in bed for the rest of eternity. The scene zooms out to show they are in a mattress store in the mall. Baljeet and Buford are discussing Christmas. Buford "has a method": act any way you want all year, and then right before Christmas, perform one big selfless act of kindness. Baljeet mentions that he wants a kiss from someone under the mistletoe, to which Buford replies that he's "outta here". Baljeet calls after him that he meant a pretty girl, not Buford. Meanwhile, over at D.E.I., the Naughtyinator is still running and the carolers are still hassling Doofenshmirtz for some figgy pudding. Perry chatters angrily and Doofenshmirtz complains that the carolers are still not getting it through their heads that Christmas is gone and storms off. One of the carolers suggests the song "But It's Christmas, Becky!" to which another caroler replies, "You have really got to get over me." Candace and Jeremy are outside a store, and Jeremy is talking on his cellphone. When he hangs up he explains to Candace that Suzy is pretty upset that Santa is not coming to Danville, and that he needs to get home. When Candace tries to get him to do some last minute window shopping, Jeremy asks what is really wrong. The way Candace tries to explain that she wants to know what Jeremy wants for Christmas is a bit confusing, so Jeremy ends up leaving, baffled. Phineas, Isabella, and Baljeet are lamenting the fact that Danville was branded naughty when Phineas gets an idea to go to a radio station and broadcast a song to the North Pole. Blay'n and Clewn't see what is going on and decide to come to Danville to see what's gone wrong. Doofenshmirtz is telling the carolers that when he went into the kitchen to get some almond brittle ("love it!"), he actually did find some figgy pudding and now is quite sheepish at how easily the problem could have been solved. Phineas and his friends are cleaning up the materials used in the broadcast when Blay'n and Clewn't show up. Perry is wriggling and trying to get out of his trap when the Sal Tuscany CD he got from his Secret Santa falls onto the floor. Doofenshmirtz spots it and starts to play it, enjoying the last few hours until Christmas is destroyed. Phineas is wondering if the Danville branding was a mistake when Candace walks up. Phineas introduces Blay'n and Clewn't as two of Santa's elves, to which Candace replies, "You've got to be kidding me." Blay'n remarks that it is more like the city itself is naughty, but that something is definitely not right around Danville. Perry's hat is making the same "uh-oh" sound that Monogram's watch was making earlier in the episode. A miniscule television pops out of the hat and Monogram appears on the screen, telling Perry that Carl actually did not give Perry the CD and to not play the CD. Doofenshmirtz conveniently chooses this time to crank up the volume. The vibrations from Sal Tuscany's voice shatter the naughty juice inside the Naughtyinator and the machine shuts down. Doofenshmirtz does not object, just decides that they will just have Christmas after all. Baljeet is sad about the fact that he will never kiss a girl under the mistletoe when Buford gives him a wedgie, saying that he will never get to his one great act of kindness. Phineas asks Isabella if there was a Christmas wish that she was afraid of losing, to which she replied that she didn't really celebrate Christmas, but Hannukah was excellent. Seeing her mistake, she quickly tries to act sad in an attempt to side with . Phineas asks the elves if they really seem like bad kids, to which Blay'n replies that everyone was reading nice— except for Buford. Phineas says that the elves should contact Santa and tell him to come to Danville. The elves say that it is not that simple and that Santa is not coming to Danville. Phineas decides to bring Christmas to Danville. Getting into the sleigh, Phineas goes over everyone's stations: Candace will keep track of who gets what presents; Blay'n and Clewn't will make the toys; Isabella and Buford will wrap the presents; and Baljeet will feed the presents into the gift shooter, manned by Ferb. The beginning of the trip takes a turn for the worse then the clouds created by the Naughtyinator block Phineas's vision. Buford goes back down and tells everyone to turn on their Christmas lights, clearing up the sky. A montage takes place, showing the kids doing their various jobs. Jeremy Johnson has appeared on Candace's computer. Candace tells them to skip this house and cheers, glad that she got Jeremy the right present. When Ferb tries to shoot the last gift, it gets stuck in the gift shooter. Candace mentions that it was Wendy Stinglehopper's present and that she asked for a really big hat. Baljeet goes to free the present and gets trapped on it, falling down Wendy's chimney safely because of the parachute. Wendy gets really excited that Baljeet brought her the hat and kisses him under the mistletoe. Doofenshmirtz is now trapped the exact same way that Perry was, complete with partridge. Doofenshmirtz complains that there is no play on words. As Perry jumps out the window, he mutters to himself that he hates Christmas, then realizes what he has just said, and cheers because he has gotten his Christmas wish: to be able to hate Christmas. Upon arriving home, Phineas congratulates everyone on their work. Candace excuses herself and prepares to go see Jeremy. Baljeet and Buford arrive, Baljeet commenting that Phineas's house is on fire. Phineas realizes that it is not smoke, but steam. As they get onto the roof, Santa comes out. Doofenshmirtz is complaining about how much he hates Christmas and smashes Perry's Sal Tuscany CD on the floor. Doofenshmirtz decides to call his Uncle Justin and thank him for the Naughtyinator plans, but looks at the package closely this time and realizes the package says "Barneo", not "Borneo". The operator tells him that Barneo is in the North Pole. Looking closely at the smashed CD on the floor, he sees that the letters of "Sal Tuscany" can be rearranged to spell "Santa Claus" (with an embarassing left over "Y" in the mix). Candace is running out the door to go to Jeremy's house, but when she opens the door, Jeremy is already there. Jeremy gives Candace her present: a pair of earrings. Jeremy said he knew Candace liked them in the magazine and was going to make her good necklace into a pair just like them. When Candace asks how he afforded it, he said he sold his guitar. Candace hands Jeremy the present she got for him: the silver guitar that he had wanted. It turns out that Candace sold her good necklace to get the guitar. They laugh and give each other a hug. Phineas says he thought Santa was not coming to Danville, to which Santa says that he would not want to miss out on the "cool rest stop" Phineas had made. He also thanks Phineas for doing "the Danville run" and reads Phineas's Christmas wish to everyone. Santa hitches the rest stop to his sleigh and flies away, but not before asking Phineas if he didn't want it. After Santa leaves, Phineas asks Ferb what his Christmas wish was. Ferb tells them to look at the paper, which bears the headline "World Peace". Phineas is astounded, but that actually was not what Ferb was looking at. In the corner of the paper, there is a picture of Ferb playing a harmonica with the headline "Local Boy Gets Harmonica". The Flynn-Fletcher station wagon pulls into the driveway and Linda, Lawrence, and Lawrence's parents pile out. As everyone heads inside, Grandma complains that she needs figgy pudding. Songs *Winter Vacation - Bowling for Soup *Christmas is Starting Now - Big Bad Voodoo Daddy *Thank You Santa - Mitchel Musso *I Really Don't Hate Christmas - Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Where Did We Go Wrong - Phineas, Baljeet, and Isabella *That Christmas Feeling - Olivia Olson *Danville for Niceness- Cast of Phineas and Ferb Gallery Running Gags Ferb's Line Whatcha Doin' Said by Candace to Jeremy in her cellphone, and Isabella feels a disturbance. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry brings a snowman to life and it gets run over and his carrot nose rolls back into the yard. Perry enters his lair to find the Agency's Christmas party has already begun. Memorable Quotes Background Information Production *The Walt Disney Company has such high-hopes for the episode that it aired not only on Disney XD (December 6, 2009) and Disney Channel (December 11), but ABC Family (December 18) as well. This will be the first time ABC Family has ever broadcast an episode of Phineas and Ferb. *This episode exists in two versions: in a 45 minute full version (actual runtime 33 minutes) and in a 30 minute version (actual runtime 22 minutes) with several scenes cut to fit the channel's regular standard time slot.Shego123's conversation with Swampy *Series co-creators Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, along with the special's director Zac Moncrief, have announced their hopes that the special will become a holiday classic. *Povenmire, Marsh, and Moncrief have each openly stated that they hope the episode will become a classic. *The writers wrote a total of seven songs for the special and hope for them to become "songs that this generation of kids will think of as Christmas songs the same way that kids think of 'Welcome Christmas' (from How The Grinch Stole Christmas) or 'Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer'.""'Phineas and Ferb' rules kids' TV *Radio Disney released "Christmas Is Starting Now" from the episode on November 27.Disney expects such big things for "Phiineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation" that it is rolling out the show on Radio Disney -- new song arrive on Nov. 27 -- Disney XD, Disney Channel and ABC Family. *iTunes will release a soundtrack to the Christmas special on the day after the special airs on Disney XD. *Django Marsh, Swampy's grandson, is credited at the end for additional voices. *iTunes also released a free music video for the songs in the special. In-universe *This episode is the first one not taking place in summer. *This special further confirms Isabella is Jewish, as it shows her celebrating Hanukkah. *Baljeet may have some affection for Wendy because he acts shy around her and kisses her. He also saves her present. *Apparently Dr. Doofenshmirtz has an Uncle Justin hiding in Borneo. *It is still unknown how the book Oh, Christmas Tree! fits in with the events in this episode. *This episode contains the most songs in a single episode. Beating Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together which had 5 songs. Continuity *Based on Candace's dialogue in this episode, it takes place after the summer in which the rest of the episodes so far occur. *Both the Yeti in the shower and the Yeti being carted into the backyard past a gossiping Candace are direct parodies from the regular opening credits. * When Buford comments on the "cool clubhouse", the melody from S'Winter can be heard in the background. *Meap from The Chronicles of Meap makes an appearance. *Perry received a vase from Dr. Doofenshmirtz for Christmas. ("Gaming the System") *The business man and nagging wife from Leave the Busting to Us! are seen during Thank You Santa Claus, where a larger present falls out of the sky onto her. The wife was also seen in Put That Putter Away. *When Baljeet says "Well? Aren't you going to ask me what it is?" it could be a nod to Mom's Birthday, when Candace says the exact same thing. ("Mom's Birthday") *During the song Tell Me Why I Don't Hate Christmas, there is a photo of Dr. Doofenshmirtz with four of the scientists from Nerdy Dancin'. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz is wearing panda slippers, likely a possible homage to Peter the Panda, his temporary "other nemesis", who appeared in "It's About Time". *This is actually the first time one of Doofenshmirtz' plans actually SUCCEEDS in working. This lasted for a majority of the episode, but this was also the first plan Perry himself did not foil, but rather Santa (disguised as Sal Tuscany). *This episode is the return appearance of Suzy Johnson. However, she does not have any part in the story nor does she have any speaking lines. She only gives Candace a angry glare when she came over to visit Jeremy. *All of everyones wishes that were known were granted: *Phineas-To do what Santa does. *Ferb-A Harmonica *Buford-To be thought of as a good person by his friends. *Baljeet-To kiss a preety girl under a misseltoe. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz is wearing a dress in his family christimas photo, a nod to his flashback in "Gaming the System" Allusions mimmicking the Peanuts scene in A Charlie Brown Christmas.]] *'' :'' The scene where the kids are dancing to Ferb's piano playing is an homage to the gang of Peanuts dancing to Schroeder's piano playing.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36HEvBMwuWY *'O Come All Ye Faithful:' During a commercial for the this special, an electric guitar version of O Come All Ye Faithful can be heard. *'' :'' When Perry puts a hat on a snowman, it comes to life and walks in a random direction. This is what happens in the song and TV Special.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5zvxpIcP7PA *'Spider-Man:' In the song Got That Christmas Feeling , Ferb swings on Christmas lights in a Spider-Man way. *'We Wish You a Merry Christmas': A group of carolers sing this song to Doofenshmirtz. They are later seen sharing a large tub of figgy pudding. *'Gift of the Magi': Candace and Jeremy both sold personal possessions to get a perfect gift for the other. However, unlike the story, the personal items were to be converted into the gifts, instead of complements to them. *'It's a Wonderful Life': When Phineas is trying to "wake up" out of the Christmas situation, he makes a remark about how different things would be had he never woken up that morning. This is similar to the fate-altering wish in this film. *Candace constantly calls Jeremy nicknames inspired by Christmas carols. *When Phineas shows the pictures of Santa to Candace, one is similar to a famous picture of Bigfoot. Another is similar to a famous picture of the Loch Ness Monster, and the third is based on the Shroud of Turin. *'ICQ': When Monogram got a message or calls Perry it's preceded by an "uh-oh". *'Borneo': The package that is send to Doofenshmirtz is from a place named Borneo/Barneo which the operator said it was from North Pole. But it exist in real world, as Borneo/Kalimantan is an Island in the South-East Asia area. Or it could be "from Barneo", which does not exist. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Olivia Olson as Vanessa (voice only) * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Jane Carr as Grandma Fletcher * Malcolm McDowell as Grandpa Fletcher * Tyler Mann as Carl * Clancy Brown as Santa Claus * Mathew Horne as Blay'n * Bruce MacKinnon as Clewn't External links *Link to redesigned theme song for the special References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Real World Articles